1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning device, and more particularly to a vagina cleaning device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, for contraception purposes, contraceptives, such as contraceptive jelly, intrauterine contraceptive rings are required to be applied or inserted through vagina and disposed in the interior of women body. This is inconvenient.
In order to avoid the inconvenience, some people simply use the shower nozzle to clean vagina in order for contraceptive purposes, however, vagina can not be thoroughly cleaned with shower nozzle.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional contraceptives.